


Dial (Yeo)One For A Good Time

by preciouslittletime



Series: Dial One [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Phone sex operator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime
Summary: Shinwon is a TA with a crush on his student and his best friend dares him to do things that sometimes benefit him in the end.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Dial One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909045
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Dial (Yeo)One For A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/gifts).



> Ok I know Shinwon has done nothing to convince us he’s good at Chemistry but he looked like a Chemistry teacher at KCONTact and I stand by that. 
> 
> The boys ages do not have actual relevance here. Playing fast and loose with that.
> 
> If you have an issue with the power dynamics of a teacher/student relationship don’t read this. Also don’t read it if you have an issue with Changgu saying the word cock 57 times.

It’s not that Shinwon is lonely. It’s more that he’s drunk and objectively a dumb person.

He and Hongseok after six beers a piece could hardly find two brain cells to rub together let alone utilize their almost-Masters degrees for any rational decision making skills. It always starts the same: casual “after-class” drink at the bar on campus, Hui giving them their third drink on the house, and then a series of dares that are relatively harmless, but increasingly ridiculous. There’s also enough well documented evidence on Jinho’s phone that would end the political careers they never planned on having before they even started. 

Shinwon always starts to up the ante - because, _hello_ , he can’t help it - by daring Hongseok to do something embarrassing. Which Hongseok does without even thinking twice. Once he’d convinced him to ask an entire gaggle of sorority girls and their mothers visiting for parent’s weekend to do body shots off of him. Which in hindsight, was too easy, but the video Jinho takes is an instant classic and they use screen caps of it in their group text as reaction images. Also, Hongseok never turns down an opportunity to show off his abs.

Anyways, that’s how he ends up sitting in the corner of the bar with a phone sex line business card in one hand and his One-Direction-Members-Tattoos covered phone in the other.

“I’m not calling it with you sitting next to me!”

Hongseok purses his lips disapprovingly. “Nope that was part of it.”

Hui is standing over their table, two giant beer glasses in hand, because he’s an instigator as much as he is The Dad Friend. They’re at their regular table in the back and Hui regularly abandons his post at the bar to visit them. And really it’s _Hui’s bar_ anyways. It’s got an actual name, but they haven’t called it anything but “Hui’s” since Sophomore year even though Jinho had been working there longer. People know it as the dive-y shithole with dollar PBRs on days that end with Y and the hot bartenders who can sing.

“That’s gross. You’re gross,” Shinwnon fake admonishes. “I’m disgusted.”

“Me?” Hongseok flops himself back so hard in the booth that it almost tips backwards and throws Shinwon violently against the table. “You’ve dared me to do _way_ worse.”

Hui pushes the beers across to them. “You did dare him to eat a piece of gum from under a table one time…”

“Which he did not end up doing,” Shinwon argues.

“Still gross,” Hui says finally. He wipes off his hands on the white towel he keeps slung over his shoulder. “Don’t you guys have papers to grade?”

“Don’t you have a song to finish?” Shinwon grumbles.

“Stop deflecting.” He gives them both a frown. 

Jinho yells over to them from his space behind the bar. “I’m not doing inventory by myself, Hui!” 

They’re both alone again and Shinwon is back in the spotlight. Hongseok flicks the card between Shinwon’s fingers.

He jams his forehead against the wall and squishes up his eyes so he can figure out just what the _fuck_ he’s doing. Unfortunately, he can’t come up with an answer. He taps the number in with his thumb and places the phone between his shoulder and ear so he can pick up his giant beer with both hands.

Hongseok claps his hands together and then rubs them like he’s waiting for a delicious meal. “That’s my Shinwonnie.”

The process to actually _speak_ to somebody is arduous. There’s a recorded woman’s voice instructing him through the options menu and she moans every sentence. It’s a weird feeling, he thinks, to give your debit card number to a horny robot. He’s promised that the charges to his card will be discreet, but he knows they’re going astronomical enough that any sane person would question them on a bank statement.

He chooses to be randomly assigned to one of the “horny guys” waiting to “rock his world” which immediately makes him double over with laughter. Hongseok is trying to shove his ear between his head and the receiver to hear what’s being said and Shinwon has to put his back against the wall to generate enough force to push him away. 

“Hello,” comes the voice through the line and it makes him jump. It’s a husky whisper, and the position of his phone against his ear makes him feel like the man’s lips actually brush against his skin.

He clears his throat. “Um...yeah...hi.”

Hongseok slaps his shoulder. “It sounds like you’re on the phone with customer service.”

Shinwon mouths _shut up_ as the man on the line shifts around. It sounds like he’s on a bed, or he’s adjusting his clothing. He’s not sure what he’s doing, but the rustling sound of fabric is loud and clear. “Hi,” the man says and there’s a lilt of a smile in his voice. “I’m Yeo-One. What’s your name, stud?”

He can’t help but cough out a laugh at the nickname and Hongseok has to catch his drink before he knocks it over. From the other side of the room Hui yells at them not to spill shit on the floor.

The man - Yeo-One - laughs. High and tinny and sweet. “Don’t like the name?” He asks.

“Uh, no I don’t,” he looks around the room, trying to find something to anchor his attention on so he can gather his thoughts. He stares at the painted on smile of the St. Paul girl shoving her tits together. The silence on the other line makes him feel as if he’s being impolite. It makes him flustered. “I’m sorry?” He offers limply.

“Is this your first time?” Yeo-One asks. There’s the telltale sound of fabric again and he distantly wonders if Yeo-One is clothed at all. He’s not overly familiar with phone sex operator ettiquite, but imagines it would be really exhausting to actively participate in any of the calls they were being paid to jack off on. 

“Yeah. Yes. I’m- “ Shinwon looks helplessly at Hongseok who gives him a stupid shocked stare and shakes his head so fast his hair whips him in the eyes. They mouth words to each other like _what_ and _stupid_ and _you didn’t think what to say_ in a silent argument before Shinwon runs his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. “I’m horny?”

Yeo-One laughs a little again and it makes Shinwon smile without realizing. “Are you in public right now?” The other man hums appreciatively on the line.

Shinwon looks around. There’s hardly anyone there because it’s a Tuesday during dead week. Aside from Hongseok staring into his eyes like he’s going to pull a puppy from behind his back, they’re alone in their corner. “I’m at a bar...I guess.”

“Mmm,” Yeo-One hums again. This time it sounds like he’s having an itch scratched that he couldn’t reach himself. “I like that you couldn’t wait to get home to talk to me, baby.”

His voice is sugar sweet and Shinwon’s mouth goes dry. He leans his head down to the rim of his glass so he can tip beer between his lips without having to lift it. In the silence created by his drinking, Yeoone speaks again, “I see you don’t mind being called baby.”

“I uh-“ Shinwon slaps Hongseok’s hand away from his french fries. “Guess not.”

“Baby,” Yeo-One coos. “Wanna pretend I’m your needy boyfriend just waiting at home and you’re only calling to listen to me touch myself over the phone? And you’re at a bar? You’re such a tease.”

The role play Yeo-One is setting up piques his interest in an unexpected way and it confirms that the man is a seasoned professional. He wasn’t sure how he was clocked as a “lonely guy who wanted domestic bliss” but it evidently wasn't too far off the mark. 

He breathes out against the receiver and it tickles Shinwon’s neck. “Why don’t you come home so I can suck your cock?”

Shinwon outright chokes on his beer. He coughs too close to the rim of the glass and it sends the foam of the head clear across the table and all over his french fries. He hardly even hears Hongseok’s indiginace at the ruined snack that wasn’t even his to begin with.

Yeo-One laughs, breathy and interlaced with a soft moan and Shinwon feels like if his brain was a car he just drove it at 80 miles an hour into a brick wall. 

“Was that too much?” Yeo-One asks earnestly, but it’s clear he’s being playful. “I’m sorry. You get me so worked up and I can’t help myself.”

“N-no. Just surprised me.” He stutters. “I mean. I just told you I was in public.”

“And you’re the one who called me. I figured you wanted to hear about all the things I want to do to you once you get home.”

“You’ve got a plan?” He asks, trying not to make it _so_ obvious he was on the phone with a sex worker. 

“Mmhhhmm,” Yeoone drawls out. Shinwon can hear the wet, sticky sound of his mouth and the drag of fabric. “The second you walk in the door I’m going to be on my knees waiting for you. I don’t want you to even say hello. I want you to stick your cock down my throat.”

So, okay, yes. He was calling a sex line, but it was supposed to be a joke. Not actually turn him on. The jeans he’s wearing are suddenly constricting on his thighs and he flicks his eyes to the corners to see how closely Hongseok is watching. “That sounds…” he falters, swallowing down a particularly thick cluster of spit. “Nice.”

“Does it?” Yeoone sighs. There’s a smile on his voice. Shinwon imagines him. He must have such a nice smile. “Can anybody see you right now?” 

Hongseok is staring a hole into the side of his head. “No,” Shinwon lies.

“Are you lying to me, baby?” He asks and Shinwon visualizes a shiny wet bottom lip puckered out and pouting. “I don’t want them to hear me touching myself.”

“Are you um…” Shinwon slides his hand up and down the gathering condensation of the glass. It feels like ice on his hot palms. The sensation is oddly comforting and he chews on his lip so he has something to do with his mouth. “Doing that? Right now?”

There’s a soft whine on the other line. “Yeah.” There’s the fabric, yet again, and it clicks in Shinwon’s head that Yeo-One was “touching” himself all along. He crosses his legs under the dingy bar table and knocks the top of his knee against the wood. Yeoone gasps, “Is that ok? Am I allowed to?”

He can imagine Yeo-One sprawled out on the bed - the image of his own bed back in his apartment comes to mind - with the phone resting against his ear. He’s got one hand on the waistband of a pair of sweats and the other fondling around underneath. With the breathless way Yeo-One talks he can see the blush on his cheeks, the way he only touches his dick with the tips of his fingers to tease himself.

“That’s um...that’s ok with me.”

Hongseok snickers next to him and Shinwon jumps at least six inches off the booth with surprise. Shinwon seems to have sobered significantly while Hongseok continued to get drunker. “Shinwon,” he whispers. “Shinwon, ask him what he’s wearing.”

Shinwon screws up his face. “What um...what are you wearing, Yeo-One?”

Yeo-One whines. “I like hearing you say my name.” Rustling. “I’m wearing your sweatpants. One of your shirts. I like smelling like you when you’re gone. Do you like when I wear your clothes?”

Shwinon considers the question and nods as if Yeo-One can see him. He glances at Hongseok who seems delighted that he followed instructions for once.

“When you get home, are you going to _fuck_ me?” Yeo-One whispers the curse like he’s afraid he’ll get in trouble for saying it. Shinwon’s brain malfunctions hearing him say it with his soft voice.

“If you want me to.” 

“I want you to, baby. I’m sorry, you must get so tired of me being so needy for you all the time. I just can’t help it.” Yeo-One is panting. It’s harsh and uneven and Shinwon is completely desperate to be anywhere else in the world as long as he could be alone. 

“How about next time when you have to leave... you take your time, get me open and put a plug in me so I’ll be ready for you when you get home.” Yeo-One lets out a deeper moan than any other sound he made before. Loud enough for Hongseok to hear most likely, but Shinwon has his eyes closed. “I want you to fuck me so bad. I’m so embarrassed. Can I finger myself and pretend it’s you? Will you stay on the phone with me?”

Shinwon leans back and thunks his head against the wooden frame of the booth. It stings and makes him see stars, but the muscles in his back won’t unclench and he can’t seem to move his arms to check the damage to his scalp. Hongseok is outright laughing at him, apparently very aware that he’s turned on by whatever he’s being told over the phone. 

“I really can’t,” Shinwon says apologetically. “I’m sorry, Yeo-One.” He’s not entirely sure why he’s apologizing to the person he’s paying $3 a minute to probably pretend to jack off. There’s a quality to Yeo-One’s voice that makes him seem sincere. Like even though he does this for a living, he probably does put in the effort to actually touch his dick to each one of his callers. Like maybe he’s even sincere enough to _want_ to make the callers happy. 

“Please stay on the phone with me,” Yeo-One sighs desperately. “You’ve been gone all day and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Shinwon winces. “I have to go.” He presses the screen to end the call and throws his phone on the table like it’s painful to touch. It lands in a puddle of beer and he cradles his head in both hands.

Hongseok pushes him so hard he’s thrown into the wall. “Did you get hard?!” He yells and Shinwon is so immensely grateful the bar is pretty much empty.

Hui shouts from across the room. “Hongseok, did you just say he got hard?”

“Leave me alone,” he mumbles. The meat of his palms is pressing so hard into both his eyes he’s pretty sure he’s bruising the bones of his eye sockets. Below him, he’s still got his legs crossed and his dick and his brain are having an all out, to the death battle.

Hongseok stands from the booth and wipes tears from his cheeks because he cannot stop laughing. “Ok ok I got the tab. Don’t do anything gross under the table while I’m gone?”

He doesn’t. 

-

But he does once he’s home.

Shinwon doesn’t even make it all the way to the living room before he grabs his own dick through his jeans. The December air on the walk through campus is a godsend, but not enough to cool the flame that’s threatening to burn him from the inside out.

His hands shake when he opens the front door as if Yeo-One is really going to be there. When he takes out his cock in the entryway, he thinks about Yeo-One. He’s got this faceless sort of person in his mind, kneeling in his living room and wearing his favorite sweatpants. He thinks about Yeo-One with his tongue sticking out and his wrists obediently behind his back, maybe his barely-touched cock jumping in his pants the second he sees Shinwon walk through the door.

He almost falls over getting his own shoes off and catches himself on the wall. Yeo-One in his head is looking up at him, placing tiny kisses to the head of his cock and waiting for Shinwon to push it all the way into the ring of his waiting mouth. Shinwon groans, and imaginary Yeo-One moans appreciatively with a mouthful of his dick. He lets Shinwon set the pace and shifts around on the plug Shinwon put there before he left.

When he comes it’s fucking embarrassing. 

The radiator kicks on to break the quiet stretching between Yeo-One’s name and Shinwon’s ragged breathing. He remembers all at once how he’s standing in the foyer of his empty, dark apartment with come dribbling down his fist. Some of it is even on the entry table where he’s got stacks of unopened mail, ungraded papers - luckily the latter haven’t been ruined or he’d drop everything and run into the woods never to be heard from again.

When he finally manages to stand up straight and clean off his betraying hand, he collapses on the couch. He’s still fully dressed except for the zipper to his jeans being down and the bulk of his coat swallows him up. The business card in his pocket is damp from his sweaty hand and he smooths it out over the top of his thigh.

It’s a staring contest and Shinwon loses the second he blinks and puts the number in his phone with the contact name: Yeo-One.

-

There is absolutely no excuse for having a crush on one of his students. 

Changgu is sitting in his tiny broom-closet of an office and the tip of his nose is pink from the cold. He may potentially be one of the most devastatingly handsome people Shinwon has ever seen in person. He’s got these lightish brown eyes and a big bright smile. His hair is thick and he touches it too much. And he’s laughably terrible at stoichiometry.

“Shinwon,” he whines as he collapses into his arms on the notebook on Shinwon’s desk. “I’m going to fail.”

“Probably,” he admits. 

Changgu pops up his head like Shinwon slapped him in the face. His thick lips make a perfect circle. “That is _so_ mean.”

“Sorry,” Shinwon laughs. “Bad joke.”

Changgu looks like he hasn’t slept in three days and there’s these terrible dark circles under his eyes. “I really think you need to just get some rest and we can go over this later,” Shinwon says carefully.

He hates to push Changgu out, but it’s worthless to try and explain what a mole is for the fiftieth time if Changgu wasn’t going to retain it. Their study sessions had become consistent enough anyways that he knew Changgu would probably come back in a few days before the last class. It wasn’t office hours for him technically, but he’d made an exception week one when the cute Senior from Chem 101 came knocking on his door and admitted he was fucking stupid and couldn’t do chemistry.

The thing Changgu isn’t actually stupid. He’s intelligent just not when it comes to science, but it’s a Gen Ed and taking the class is non-negotiable. Shinwon isn’t particularly pleased about that fact due to his having nearly 400 Chem 101 students and maybe only 6 of them knowing what they were doing. None of the Science kids were actually in the lab he taught. Changgu and Yanan were the only ones who actually listened. Hyunggu never took the term “lab attire” to heart and Wooseok and Yuto just dropped beakers constantly.

For a moment, Changgu looks like he’s going to pass out from exhaustion in his chair. The room is dark and windowless save for the two lamps Shinwon brought in. There’s a space heater under his desk on max power that makes the tiny office seem cozy. Changgu is wearing this thick cream colored cable knit sweater and he crosses his arms to make it into a makeshift blanket.

“Changgu,” he says softly, regretting it. “C’mon, you’ll be okay. You really need to sleep.”

Changgu blinks pitifully and sits up straighter in his chair. He looks completely defeated as he reorganizes his notes and puts them away in his binder. He’s got pastel colored stationary and the most pristine notes he’s ever seen a college student take in his life. He starts to put all of his work away in the over the shoulder bag he’s brought along when he pauses and sighs. “If I fail this class I’m not going to graduate in June. My parents will be so disappointed.”

Shinwon frowns and before thinking he leans forward and grabs Changgu’s forearm. “You’re not going to fail. I’ll make sure of it.”

Changgu beams at him and it’s like being blinded. “You’re not going to do anything shady, right?”

“No,” he says. He slides his thumb over the light arm hair by Changgu’s wrist. The sensation of it on the pad of his finger makes him realize he needs to take his hand off the student immediately. “Well...I wasn’t planning on it, but since you mentioned it…”

Changgu laughs slow and sleepy and there’s something familiar about it in a way. He stands, pauses, looks Shinwon over, and then slides on his coat. When he lifts his arms it pulls up the hem of his oversized sweater enough that Shinwon can see the elastic band of his underwear peeking out from behind his jeans. 

“Thank you, Shinwon,” he says sincerely. When he smiles that big he has this perfect deep-set dimple right by the corner of his jaw. Shinwon shakes his bangs out of his face - a nervous tick - and smiles back. 

Shinwon is almost certain that if Changgu asked, he’d risk academic expulsion to help him pass Chemistry.

-

It’s snowing by the time he’s back home.

The two big drafty windows in his living room are frosted over and the radiator is gurgling with strained effort to keep the place from freezing. He’s read so many 204 lab reports he might stick needles in his eyes just to get out of any more grading. He’s _tired_. And stressed. And really just wishes drinking liquor on his own wouldn’t make him feel so guilty. So takes a sip of coffee, even though it’s 8:30 at night, and pulls out his phone.

It’s been less than 24 hours since “the call” and would be stupid to try to act like he hadn’t thought about Yeo-One at least 120 times since then. Well, since he came all over his hand in his foyer. 

At first he thinks about calling Hongseok, maybe even Hui or Jinho. Literally anyone to come over and keep him from calling a sex operator. But, Jinho would definitely try and drive in a snow storm (dangerous) and Hui was composing on his night off (to be left unbothered) and Hongseok would probably make him call them back anyways since he’d gotten such a kick out of it the first time (pointless).

It’s not that Shinwon is lonely. It’s just that he’s never really care all that much about sex before. It never consumed every waking thought the way it did for most people. He was perfectly content with masturbating on the occasions it was necessary and ignoring his non-existent libido the rest of the time.

Never in his life has he thought about sex so incessantly the way he was after talking to Yeo-One for 10 minutes.

He dials the number and is greeted by the same sexy robot woman as before. Only this time he follows the menu options to connect with “one of his favorite hot studs”. She lists off a bunch of fake sounding names like Kino and he presses 4-2-1 to connect with Yeo-One. 

His palms start sweating the second the dial tone starts. The TV in front of him is muted, but turned to some hidden camera prank show that casts blue and green hues around the dimly lit living room. He shifts the papers off the side of the coffee table and onto the floor in a heap, then rests back against the couch. The flannel pajama pants he’s wearing are already too hot and his feet feel clammy when he untucks them from under his legs.

“Hi.”

Yeo-One’s voice is gravely, but husky and soft the way he remembers. It’s really silly for him to be nervous, but somehow it feels like he’s on his first date. Not that he’s ever experienced having a first date with a person who’s already role played as his oversexed boyfriend.

“Um…” he falters. His hand drifts across his own belly. “It’s me. From last night. The one in the bar.”

Yeo-One laughs like a chiming bell. He can hear him moving around on the line, as if he’s getting up and headed to another room. There’s the sound of a door shutting. “I know. How could I forget?”

Shinwon giggles. It sounds so outrageously childish in his own ears he’s sure Yeo-One is probably rolling his eyes. “Sorry,” he winces. “I’m...nervous.”

“Why?” Yeo-One asks. He’s very sincere and it makes him feel a modicum less creepy. Although, realistically it’s his job to make creepy men comfortable.

“I don’t know. This is weird isn’t it?”

“It’s not weird to me,” Yeo-One says matter-of-factly. He can hear him stretching, the small grunt. He’s probably spread out on his bed. “I like talking to you. You’re sweet.”

The last part seems slightly more insincere, but Shinwon is too distracted to harp on it. He sighs dramatically and grips his own hair. “I got home after I talked to you and I jacked off. I’ve never been so horny in my life,” he blurts out. 

It feels so good to get it off his chest.

Yeo-One is quiet for a moment, but Shinwon can hear him smiling when he speaks. “Can we come together this time?”

So. It’s exactly what Shinwon wanted when he called Yeo-One. That’s obviously why he did it right? Why else would you call a sex line? But when he’s actually posited with the question he feels a spike of anxiety that makes him instantly queasy.

“I’m not...I’ve never done that before.”

“Which part? The phone sex or coming with somebody?”

Shinwon has had sex before. He’s not a virgin. Though in terms of experiences he might as well be one compared to what he’s sure Yeo-One has at the very least acted out over the phone with strangers. The only times he’d had sex were merely perfunctory, too quick, lacking things like eye contact and real foreplay. Hongseok has grabbed his dick more than once as a joke, but that’s probably the closest he’s got to a handjob from a person he’s had an actual relationship with.

“Both?” 

“Well, I’m good at the phone sex part,” Yeo-One says gently. “I can do as little or as much as you want me to. We can start slow. Are you alone tonight? Where are you?”

“I’m home.” Shinwon takes in his surroundings. His apartment isn’t dingy, but he wonders if having Yeo-One there would brighten up the place. He can imagine him draped over the couch now, watching TV while Shinwon grades reports. “Yeo-One, what do you look like?”

“What do I look like?” Yeo-One repeats, amused. 

“Yeah? Is that weird?” Shinwon screws up his face in hesitation. “I just like…want to be able to imagine you.”

Yeo-One leaves him in the quiet with his own stupid request for far too long. “Well. I’m…Asian.” He says it like he’s choosing his words carefully. “Brown hair, brown eyes. 5’10. What else do you want to know?” He laughs, quieter than before. Like he’s shy.

It’s absolutely the worst possible thing he could imagine, but Changgu immediately comes to mind. Shinwon beats away the thought, but it sticks in there anyway. “That sounded like a suspect description,” he says, trying to ease the strange tension created by the question and the ever present crush on one of his students.

Yeo-One laughs louder this time. “You’re funny. I like funny guys,” he purrs.

“Well in that case I’m hysterical.” Shinwon can hear the fabric on fabric sounds again. 

“When you came last night, were you thinking about me being home when you got there?”

Shinwon swallows and his throat clicks. “Yeah.”

“I thought about it, too. I wish I could be there now, what were you doing before you called me?”

He glances down at the papers on the floor. “Homework.”

“If I was there I’d suck your cock while you were trying to study.” 

Now that he’s home alone he can finally react to the nasty shit Yeo-One says on the line. He sucks in breath, scrunches up his pajama pants in one fist. “I wish you could, too.”

“Do you? Your cock is so nice, baby. Will you take it out and let me see?”

Shinwon reaches for the waistband of his pants and then hesitates. There’s a blush spreading over his cheeks so fast it makes him lightheaded. “Will you um...are you going to take yours out, too?”

“Do you want me to?” Yeo-One sighs. Shinwon can hear him moving around and then a soft breath on the other line indicating he’s touching himself. “Can I see yours now, too? Please?”

Shinwon holds his phone against his ear with his shoulder and uses both hands to slide his pants and underwear down his thighs. He cups himself, not quite hard enough to do anything to it yet, but that changes the second he hears Yeo-One whine.

“I’ve been so hard all day waiting for you to get out of class. I didn’t want to touch myself until you said it was ok.”

“I was…” Shinwon sucks in his lips. “I thought about you all day.”

“What did you think about?” Yeo-One is moving consistently and Shinwon hopes to god he’s being honest about what he’s doing. It’s a tall order, but it would make him feel significantly better if he wasn’t currently stroking his dick to a guy _pretending_ to do the same thing. Not like any part of this could lend credit to his dignity.

“I thought about you.”

Yeo-One laughs. “ _What_ about me?”

“What you said,” Shinwon purses his lips. The friction from his hand is borderline painful and he wishes it was Yeo-One’s mouth instead. “About waiting for me at home. On your knees.”

“Do you like when I’m on my knees, baby?”

Shinwon arches his back, fucks up into his own fist. He makes a strangled noise and he can hear Yeo-One sigh. He can imagine him in his bed at home, face pressed into the pillows and brown curls all over strewn over his forehead.

“Yes,” he exhales.

“I like it, too. You’ve got such a nice cock. I love the way it feels on my tongue.”

Shinwon chokes. “Oh my _god_.”

Yeo-One groans high and needy. “I love it when you make those sounds, baby. Does it feel good?”

It’s like he’s having a full out of body experience. There’s not enough there to ground him, and he’s falling into this space of his own imagination he’s not used to experiencing through the words of another person. It’s light years away from the experience of watching porn - which he’s mostly disinterested in. It’s incredible. It makes him feel like he’s high or drunk or something even more freeing than both of those things.

“It feels so good.” He moans. “I wish it was your mouth.”

“Lick your hand. Pretend it’s my mouth on your cock.”

Shinwon does exactly as he’s told and the salt taste of his own skin gets stuck on his taste buds. It’s bitter and disgusting, but the wet feeling on his shaft makes his jaw lock up. He plays with the head of his cock. Pretends it’s Yeo-One’s lips and slides his hand down slowly like Yeo-One is taking him until he can’t anymore.

“Are you actually doing it?” Shinwon asks. “Or are you lying to me?”

Yeo-One gasps on the other side of the phone. “Doing what?”

“Touching yourself.”

“Yeah,” he says quietly, like he’s distracted. “Yeah, I’m doing it.”

Shinwon bucks his hips up into his hand and then stills himself. “You promise? Please don’t lie.”

Yeo-One goes very quiet and Shinwon feels immediately so stupid sitting on the couch with his dick in his hand. He bites down on his own tongue in self-punishment. 

There’s a shifting sound over the phone and then a stuttering gasp like Yeo-One is in pain. “I’m- I promise,” he says and somehow his voice sounds so different. Shinwon can sense the change, imperceptible as it is. “It feels really good, baby. I don’t...I wish you were here.” The lazy drawl is gone. He sounds so small.

Shinwon grits his teeth. “I’ve never wanted to have sex with a person who I’ve never seen so bad before.”

Yeo-One laughs hoarsely. He’s panting, not like he was before, it’s less dramatic, more ragged. Shinwon clenches his hand around himself so he can find a dose of reality again. 

“Or ever,” he adds for clarification.

The line is quiet save for the small sounds Yeo-One is making in the back of his throat. It’s a thousand times sexier to hear that than the preamble of things he gets paid to say to horny men and women calling for a couple bucks a minute just so they can make a real life person listen to them having an orgasm.

Shinwon feels like he’s going to bite a hole through his own lip. He reaches with his free hand to put the phone on speaker and lets it fall off his shoulder to the couch cushion beside him. It makes the quiet noises of Yeo-One bounce around his living room. That free hand immediately goes to curl into one of the throw pillows. Like he needs to take out this weirdly fierce energy he’s filled with at the thought of Yeo-One _really_ getting off to him on the other line.

“God,” Yeo-One breathes. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Shinwon groans. “You sound so good. I bet you look so hot right now.”

Yeo-One laughs like he’s shy about being complimented. “I want to look good for you.”

“For me?” Shinwon is fucking his own hand. He uses the leverage from his hand in the pillow to arch his hips up from where he’s sitting and he lets himself pretend Yeo-One is in his lap. He closes his eyes, lets the sound fill the room, practically feels Yeo-One’s legs tighten around his waist at the new angle.

“Yeah,” Yeo-One keens. “For you.”

Shinwon outright groans at that.

“I’m getting close,” Yeo-One whines.

Shinwon hears something in this different sort of voice that reminds him of Changgu and the image floods his mind again. Changgu’s pink cheeks and the way he bites his lip when he’s thinking. He imagines him above him, using his chest as support while Shinwon fucks up into him. 

“I’m gonna come,” he mumbles and he’s not sure if Yeo-One hears him until there’s this pathetic rough shout on the other side of the phone. It knocks him upside the fucking head and he’s immediately coming all over his shirt without warning. His mouth opens in a silent shout and he presses his eyelids shut so hard it stings. Everything around him drowns out until his ears are filled with that wave like ocean sound - like he’s covering his own ears. It is absolutely the hardest he’s ever been hit by an orgasm.

“Oh my god,” he finally coughs out. “Holy hell.”

Yeo-One’s breathing is so hard on the other line it’s borderline concerning. He laughs like he’s drunk and fumbles the phone like he’s dropped it. Shinwon picks up his own phone and looks at the call time.

“Oh no,” he groans. “This is going to cost me like a hundred bucks…”

Yeo-One is still laughing. “Sorry.” He doesn’t sound terribly apologetic. “It was fun though, right? You had fun?”

Shinwon can’t imagine Yeo-One would be the type of guy to conduct a customer satisfaction survey on a sex line where he just clearly heard the other person just have an earth-shattering orgasm. It makes his head swell enormously large at the idea Yeo-One is concerned about what he thinks. Concerned like he wants to impress Shinwon. Shinwon is not used to it.

“Yes,” he smiles. “I have to go. I’m on a budget.”

“So no more calls then?” Yeo-One says like he’s pouting, but it comes across as real disappointment. 

“Maybe.” An utter and complete lie. Shinwon was probably going to call him tomorrow. “Night.”

“Wait! Hang on. I’m going to text you.” Yeo-One is breathless, but there’s the sound of him moving around from whatever position he was in before.

“What?” 

“I’m going to text you from my direct number,” he says as if Shinwon is unfamiliar with the concept of texting. 

“How much is that going to cost me?”

Yeo-One chuckles like he’s already falling asleep. “It’ll be worth it I promise. Good night, baby.”

Shinwon is smiling like a moron. “Good night.”

The first text comes through as he hangs up the phone. The number is local, which is surprising considering the phone sex line is a 1-800 type of operation. He stares at the text far too long before actually getting up and cleaning the come off his shirt like the disgusting animal he’s turning out to be. 

_(Received 9:15 p.m.) it’s Yeo-One 😘_

-

A week later it’s his birthday and Changgu is celebrating by wearing a pink-tinted chapstick and having a mental breakdown.

Shinwon has his glasses perched on the tip of his nose and he’s sitting on the arm of Changgu’s chair looking over the practice test. The final is in three hours and he’s awake at 5 AM on his birthday in the middle of a snow storm for a guy he _does not_ have a crush on. He is also a liar.

Changgu has on another one of his famously oversized sweaters only this time it’s a soft pink and he’s wearing army green snow boots. Initially he had this school logo beanie with a pompom on top that made Shinwon feel like throwing his head through the wall.

“Shinwon, am I going to fail?” Changgu sighs. He’s sipping from a cardboard cup of coffee with his name on it using both hands. There’s another cup on Shinwon’s desk with the name _Best TA Ever_ scribbled on the side.

The warmth of his palm resting on Shinwon’s knee is overly-familiar and comforting all at once. It’s inappropriate and made worse when Changgu rests his chin on the back of his own hand which places his face far too close to Shinwon’s crotch for him not to blush. He should push Changgu away, but he already was flirting the second he decided to grade his paper while sitting on the chair he was already occupying.

Shinwon grins brightly as he compares his answer key to Changgu’s scantron. “Doesn’t look like it. This is a B. B Plus actually.”

Changgu throws both hands in the air and a little bit of coffee spits out of the mouth opening of the lid of his cup. He kicks his feet down on the ground, stomping into the linoleum floor. “Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!”

Shinwon is nearly knocked off the arm of the chair when Changgu comes to hug him. His glasses get pushed up into the bridge of his nose by Changgu’s shoulder and he’s swarmed with the smell of Changgu’s cologne. Before he even has a chance to return the hug, Changgu pulls away. 

“Thank you, Shinwon,” he says. His eyes are a little glassy, like he’s really about to cry over the prospect of passing a Gen Ed chemistry class. Shinwon decides in that moment there is _nothing_ worse than seeing Changgu _about_ to cry. Shinwon also decides that if Changgu were to _actually_ cry he’d probably do anything to get it to stop. Rob a bank, murder somebody - he’s not exaggerating.

“Don’t mention it,” Shinwon says as soothingly as he can muster. He places a hand on Changgu’s shoulder out of camaraderie and squeezes it just hard enough for Changgu to look him in the eye. Their faces are very close together and Changgu has this heartrending stare where he searches between Shinwon’s eyes. He gives him a wet, closed-mouth smile and shakes his head.

“Sorry,” he sniffles, wiping under his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. “It’s been a long week for me.”

“You’ve been working hard.” Shinwon still has his hand on Changgu’s shoulder. If he moves it, though, he’s afraid Changgu might fall apart. “It’s ok.” He offers him a meager smile.

“I owe you. A lot.” Changgu places his hand over Shinwon’s, and Shinwon can’t stop looking at it. Changgu’s nails are short, shiny like he’s put some clear polish over them. He slides his middle finger over the dip in the bones of Shinwon’s wrist. His hands are so much bigger than he’d thought they would be, and more calloused. They dwarf Shinwon’s. The drag of the rough skin over his makes a shiver run up the back of his neck.

In a couple hours, Changgu would no longer be his student. Maybe that’s his rationalization. Maybe it’s the undetectable change he’d been ignoring in himself after nightly phone calls with a phone sex operator who had him admitting shit out loud he could barely admit to himself.

“Come out for my birthday?”

The smile that spreads across Changgu’s face makes it impossible not to smile in return. “When’s your birthday?”

Shinwon slides his hand off of Changgu’s shoulder, but takes the path down the heavy wool sweater. He can feel the solid resistance of his upper arm underneath the fabric. “Today is... actually.”

“Really?” Changgu shifts on his feet excitedly. “Why didn’t you say anything? I would have bought you a pastry to go with your coffee!”

“Just buy me a beer and some french fries and I’ll be ok.” The both chuckle and Changgu leans in a little too close when he doubles over with his laughter. 

“Just text me when and where,” he says. His heavy coat and scarf swallow him when he puts them both on to go out in the December snow. Before he walks out the door he stops and looks Shinwon from head to toe. It’s not subtle. It definitely means something(?). And whatever that something is makes Shinwon burst into metaphorical flames.

Because realistically he knows that there’s not a snowflake’s chance in hell he has a shot with Changgu. He knows that Changgu is just another boy on a long list of pretty boys Shinwon will harbor a silent crush on that will go unreciprocated. He also knows from ten weeks of experience that Changgu may possibly be one of the most kindhearted people currently walking the earth and every sweet touch or affirmation was innocent and in no way an indication of Changgu actually flirting. Furthermore, asking him to come to his birthday party isn’t even an actual date and Changgu most _definitely_ doesn’t see it as one.

But this other part of him that he wasn’t aware was there tells him to shoot his motherfucking shot either way.

The latter side wins in the end. He has a little bit of hope when Changgu says: “Happy Birthday, Shinwon.”

-

He’s sitting in the final a few hours later when he decides that Yeo-One texts him far too much. 

He’s dutifully monitoring the last dregs of students completing the Chem101 final, trying his best to grade the tests he knows he’ll be too hungover to look at tomorrow. He’s proud of the way Changgu finishes smack in the middle of the pack and they have A Moment when he turns in his test to Shinwon. He’s trying to remain impartial. But he really, really wants to grade Changgu’s first.

Instead, his phone _will not stop_ buzzing.

They’ve been texting back and forth in-between phone calls and Shinwon is using his entire stipend on mutual masturbation with a stranger. Yeo-One mostly calls him starting sometime in the evening, but there’s no telling when he’ll randomly receive a message detailing some scenario where imaginary Yeo-One is doing something nasty and real life Shinwon is getting a hard on.

_Yeo-One: guess what I’m doing?_

_church choir practice?_

He gets a picture. It’s the first one he’s ever seen of the faceless man he masturbates to regularly, so a part of him is greedy to take in every detail on the screen. The other part of him acknowledges it’s a dick pic and shuts his phone immediately.

The sound he makes by slamming his phone face down on the table gets a few confused looks from the students still sitting in the lecture hall. In particular, Wooseok is glaring at him like somehow the noise alone is going to cause him to fail.

Shinwon closes his eyes and then stares up at the ceiling. There’s no way in hell he's about to start sexting in class, right? 

His phone vibrates again.

_Yeo-One: I had a good day today. I think you deserve to be in as good of a mood as I am, baby._

This time he actually opens the picture and he’s sure his eyes have liquified and fallen straight out of his head. The room around him is dark, so it’s hard to make out anything except the back of a wrist connected to hand that’s holding one of the most beautiful looking dicks he’d ever seen.

Okay, maybe using the word beautiful was weird. But, Yeo-One’s dick is _nice_. He’s not very long, but he’s thick and curved up just a little. Shinwon chews on his lip and makes up his mind to study the intricacies of it later when he can actually do something about it.

_I don’t know what to say._

Smooth.

_Yeo-One: Don’t you like it?_

_Yeah obviously._

_I’m kind of in public right now._

_Yeo-One: Sorry 😛_

Shinwon takes a calming breath. Six seconds in. Six seconds out. In order to distract himself, he decides to pull Changgu’s paper out of the stack and refocus his brain on something more innocent.

Well, innocent in the way he really did honestly want Changgu to succeed. Maybe not innocent in the ulterior motives of giving him preferential treatment and touching him too much in a basement office.

While he’s grading, the last of the students turn in their exam. He only really notices when he looks up at the clock on the wall and sees the room is empty. There’s a big shit eating grin on his face when he snaps a picture of Changgu’s scantron with a big fat 91% scribbled across the top. He decides to be stupid and snap a picture of his own face. Spectacled, moppy hair, bad angle, thumbs up.

He sends both to Changgu even though he’s not supposed to let the students know their grades until next week.

_Changgu C101: it’s all because of you! Thank you thank you thank you!_

He’s halfway responding to the text when he gets a picture from Changgu in response. It’s him in the same blush sweater from earlier. It looks like he’s curled up in his apartment bedroom (he remembers discussing living arrangements) and he’s making a heart with his hands. The fingers making the top most curves are rested under his chin and he’s got the most excited smile on his face. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is mussed like he’s just gotten in from the cold.

_you took the test not me! 😝_

_Bar on sixth. 9-ish?_

_Changgu C101: wouldn’t miss it for the world! 🥳_

He scrunches up his nose and wiggles in his seat like a giddy pre-teen. It’s wholly embarrassing. He tries to remind himself that this is Not A Date and Changgu only agreed to come because he’d practically been his private tutor for ten weeks. Held his hand through the class, really. 

He gets 10 tests in before his phone buzzes again. 

_Yeo-One: Are you still in public?_

_Yeo-One: I want to come so bad._

Looking straight into fluorescent lights can be a sobering experience. Shinwon stares up at the ceiling for so long that he starts to see twinkling violet dots in the corners of his vision. The anxious bouncing of his leg under the table jostles it enough to knock his pen onto the floor. He does not move to pick it up.

_I wish I wasn’t in public_

_Yeo-One: You know it’s a thing for me right?_

_Yeo-One: Can you keep a straight face, baby?_

Impulse is a hell of a drug and Shinwon has developed an addiction. He shuffles down into the chair so his legs are spread out against the table legs, heels rooted into the floor. The position makes the zipper of his jeans press down into his crotch in a way that’s as uncomfortable as much as it is satisfying. 

_You know I can’t_

_Yeo-One: That makes it more fun_

He stares at the incoming call on his screen.

“I’m in a classroom,” he says when he picks up. The lecture hall is cavernous. No windows, no natural light. There’s two double-doored entrances on either side of the large room. Four glass panes in total where anyone could walk by and peer in. There’s exactly twenty-five minutes until the Chemistry 101 class that’s scheduled here will reach the end of its allotted time.

“Don’t say anything then. Just listen.” Yeo-One is already completely breathless. It makes a garbled sound in his ear every time he drags a harsh gasp out of himself. Like when somebody takes a call on a particularly windy day. Shinwon locks his jaw and closes his eyes. 

In his mind, he’s there. Laying beside Yeo-One and watching him. On the long and mystifying list of sexual experiences, he’d never thought he’d have his name beside _Watching another person masturbate_ , but he’s got his name there now. Bold, italics, underline. Not that he’s even really had the experience directly. Indirectly, though, it’s one of his new, most favorite things.

“If I ever met you in person I don’t think I could stand it,” Yeo-One strains out. His voice is vice tight like he’s arching his back. Shinwon lets himself imagine it. Yeo-One’s long torso pressed upwards and his neck buried down into the floor. He’s got his eyes trained on his face in his mind and he’s not touching. Just a silent observer.

“I think about you so much it’s terrible. I want you so _fucking_ bad all the time,” Yeo-One groans.

Shinwon is biting down on the side of his tongue so hard he’s going to draw blood. Yeo-One can say all these arguably nasty things but still say words like fuck as if somebody is going to scold him for it.

“If it ever happens, baby, I don’t want you to be gentle,” Yeo-One says.

Yeo-one is fucking his hand so fast there’s the audible harsh slap of skin. Shinwon is miserably hard in his jeans. He wants to scream his head off or laugh. He’s really not sure which. The whole thing feels so funny in a way. To want a person so bad when you wouldn’t be able to pick them out of a crowd. Wouldn’t be able to even say if it was them if they came face to face with you. 

Yeo-One keeps panting into the phone. “Would you come on my face if I asked?”

Shinwon doesn’t even have to think about it. His voice comes out distended from non-use. “Yeah.”

Yeo-One laughs around a moan and he doesn’t sound like himself again. His voice is airy. Like he’s actually a very nice boy underneath it all. “You sound so hot when your voice gets like that, baby,” Yeo-One sighs.

There’s a swell of pride that flows through his limbs and he’s not used to it. There’d been people who found him attractive, sure. It’s rare for him to feel dangerous. Sexy, even. And rarer for another person to see those qualities in him.

He digs a palm into his lap to readjust himself and the friction is maddening. It draws a hiss out from behind the cage of his gritted teeth and Yeo-One sucks in a heaving breath. He doesn’t move his hand, just shifts his hips around underneath his palm and lets the denim drag painfully against his dick.

“Are you touching yourself?” Yeo-One asks.

“Ye-” Shinwon starts to say, but the zipper presses up against him in just the right way and he has to clamp down on his lips to lock away the sound hiding under his tongue. 

“Don’t” Yeo-One demands. “Don’t. Just listen to me and wait until you’re home.”

Shinwon outright whines. “And walk through campus with a boner?” It’s meant to be a joke. A defense mechanism to untwist the knot of tension in his stomach. It comes out like he’s begging.

“Yeah. Walk back to your place like I’m waiting for you there and you want to get back at me for being such a tease.”

Yeo-One takes only another minute to come. Shinwon knows this because he watches the long hand on the clock up high above the projector for one revolution. It helps ground him. Staves off the insanity for long enough that the sounds of Yeo-One getting closer and closer to an orgasm sound far away. Although, when he finally does come, it’s like getting punched with precision right into his sternum. 

“That was fun,” Yeo-One surmises.

Shinwon can’t help but laugh like an absolute lunatic at the completely insufficient assessment of what just happened. He’s so hard he can’t even see straight and there’s only 7 minutes until he has to be out of the room. Yeo-One is still heaving in air over the phone and Shinwon is barely breathing at all. 

“Are you ok?” Yeo-One asks.

“If this is by the minute,” Shinwon says. “Then I’ve _got_ to go.”

“Is that the only reason you’ve got to go.” He can practically hear the smirk on Yeo-One’s lips. 

“Ok I’m going now. I hate you.”

“Nooooo.”

It’s six minutes and forty-three seconds exactly. That’s how long it takes Shinwon to get his legs to start functioning again.

-

He’s going to try and hook up with Changgu tonight. That is both a resolution and a question he’s asking himself. 

He spends only a few minutes getting off when he gets back to his apartment, and then several hours laying in bed trying to regain a semblance of his dignity. It’s probably the most arguably depressing thing he’s ever done on his own birthday and that includes the time in middle school when his mom threw him a party and only one kid showed up.

That memory doesn’t deflate him the way it usually does. Instead, he’s filed down to a fine point and bursting with all the confidence he’s usually lacking. A small feat considering he’s only downed one shot of vodka before leaving his apartment. 

The bar is packed because it’s a Thursday because the drink specials are better than anywhere else on campus and Hui and Jinho are the two heaviest hands in the whole state. They’re both working when he gets there, but Jinho is off in forty-five minutes and Hui has prevented anyone from sitting at the bar so he can still be included in the party.

Hongseok has brought him a pink little crown and a sash that says “birthday bitch” in cheap rhinestones. All four of them are acting like it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever seen and that’s because it absolutely is. Shinwon wears them both with pride. He tells everyone who says his name: “That’s birthday bitch to you” or “Ah-ah Miss Bitch, thank you very much”.

A part of him feels very whole and content with the collection of the weirdest people he’s ever met as a collection of his friends. Well, maybe not Jinho, who stands to be the voice of reason most of the time. But, all three of them are his best friends and he is _not_ lonely. That is a fact. 

There is another small niggling part that’s a bit like the rock stuck in your shoe that you can’t find when you take the shoe off. That part is that it’s forty past nine and Changgu hasn’t shown up yet. 

They’re all drinking like they’re catching up. Hui keeps “dropping” things and taking shots under the bar when Jinho isn’t looking. Hongseok and Shinwon are playing Buffalo, but purposely using their dominant hands to drink. They spend those forty minutes shouting Buffalo at each other more than they do actually talking and Shiwon has downed at least three vodka cranberries before Jinho decides to bring him some chicken strips.

“You get your one night tonight,” Hui says. “Remember that.”

“Nah,” Shinwon yells, mouth full. “I’m not gonna puke tonight. Scouts honor.” He makes the three-fingered gesture. It’s partially true. He’s already feeling the buzz and he should definitely slow down if he’s going to make good on the agreement he has with himself. He also wants to keep drinking to dull the anxiety that Changgu is going to be a no show and he’ll end up disappointed all night. Or the more terrible anxiety that he _will_ show up. 

“You always say that.” Jinho argues. He throws his towel down, and uses a step stool on his side of the bar to climb over rather than use the actual exit. Hongseok helps him down to the floor wordlessly. 

“Do not bring up my twenty-first birthday, that is _not_ fair.”

“What happened?” 

Shinwon barely hears Changgu’s voice over the loud pop Hui has blasting through the bar. He appears behind him with a gentle hand on his back that pulls down on his sash. Changgu’s hand is freezing cold and it sends a jolt through him more than the surprise of suddenly being touched. 

It might be the free vodka talking, but Changgu looks better than any guy he’s ever seen in his life right at that moment. His hair is curlier than normal and his cheeks are pink from the snow like he’s got blush on. There are snowflakes melting in his eyelashes and shiny lip balm on his mouth that shimmers in the neon lights behind the bar when he smiles. He’s changed out of his school clothes and he’s got on these tight, tight black skinny jeans that Shinwon considers to be the epitome of “fuck-me” pants. He hopes Changgu wore them on purpose. 

Changgu tugs off his coat and reveals his loose button up shirt. It’s haphazardly tucked in at the waist, rolled at the sleeves, unbuttoned down to the center of his chest. Shinwon sneaks a glance down his shirt when Changgu leans in to give him an excited hug. The angle makes him smear a little bit of his lip balm on Shinwon’s ear. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Changgu says as he pulls away. “I had to stop on my way here.”

Hongseok, Hui, and Jinho are all looking at Changgu with matching looks of confusion. Hui has a finger pressed to his lips and Hongseok is flicking his eyes between Shinwon and Changgu like he’s trying to figure out of Changgu has made a mistake coming over here.

“No worries,” Shinwon says earnestly. He’s definitely a little drunk now and maybe it’s the simultaneous rush of relief and fear at once that makes the alcohol catch up with his brain. He looks to his friends, widens his eyes slightly in silent warning and then smiles pleasantly. “These are my friends: Jinho, Hongseok, and Hui. This is Changgu. He was in my Chem 101 class.”

“One of your students,” Hongseok says in observation and then his mouth cracks into a knowing smile. He looks straight at Shinwon when he takes Changgu’s hand. “It’s _great_ to meet you.”

The implication goes over Changgu’s head thankfully and Shinwon stares at Hongseok like he’s ruining everything. Hui makes Changgu a drink. An amaretto sour which is a headache in a glass and too sweet and terribly fitting. 

“Oh!” Changgu says eventually, settling down into his chair at the bar. He’s right next to Shinwon and their knees touch. Shinwon feels like he’s sitting on a cloud. “This is why I’m late!”

He reaches into the coat he’s thrown over the back of the chair and pulls out a neatly wrapped present. “It came in the mail today, but they couldn’t deliver it to the dorm for some reason. I walked down to the post office to pick it up. I actually ordered it before I knew it was your birthday, but it must have been kismet.”

The wrapping is pristine. It’s an iridescent sort of blue paper with a hand-tied little fabric bow and Shinwon’s drunk ass is mesmerized by the craftsmanship. He tugs at it so he can get it off the box without ruining it and slings it over his neck. Changgu laughs at that and Hui looks between them and Shinwon feels like this may actually be working. He might _actually_ make this happen. 

The gift is a mug. He takes it out of the box and barks out a laugh, then turns it so the other guys can see the block lettering.

“I tell Chemistry jokes just to get a reaction” Jinho reads out loud. Hui and Hongseok double over like it’s the peak of comedy. 

“Do you like it?” Changgu asks. He fidgets with his glass like he’s nervous and Shinwon is already staring at his profile before he looks up to meet Shinwon’s eyes.

“I love it,” Shinwon says emphatically. There’s enough vodka in his bloodstream that he doesn’t mind being too forward. Enough of that charged up energy from earlier, the confidence that Yeo-One has instilled in him has him reaching out and shaking Changgu’s thigh. “This is so thoughtful.”

Changgu preens and smiles wide enough that his eyes are almost closed with the force of it. Shwinon would very much like to kiss him right there. He’s stupid and drunk and God there might just be a chance that somebody actually likes him. Right? People don’t buy thoughtful gifts for their T.A., right?

Hongseok looks at Hui. “I didn’t know we were doing gifts. Did you know we were doing gifts?”

Hui puts up a finger at one of the football guys whistling for his attention. “My gift is alcohol and that is supplied year round. You’re welcome, Shinwonnie.”

-

Changgu fits in and that’s what matters most. He doesn’t move the whole night. He’s right next to Shinwon, laughing at all his jokes and nothing makes Shinwon happier than somebody thinking he’s funny. The group of them, five of them now, are drinking too much. Hui even calls Hyojong to tell him that they’ll all likely need a ride home later if he’s still up.

Shinwon is carrying a torch of hope that he and Changgu won’t be included in that car ride.

Because Changgu is touching him constantly. It’s not like how it was in his office or how it was in the lab. These aren’t soft touches of reassurance or friendship. Changgu is leaning into him everytime he laughs at some stupid face Shinwon makes and it’s close enough to smell his shampoo. He’s letting Shinwon touch his thigh and puts a hand on his so he won’t move away too quickly. He’s flirting. _Really_ flirting. _This isn’t just about the alcohol_ , Shinwon reasons with himself. _Changgu hasn’t even had that much too drink_.

Shinwon gets up to go to the bathroom at one point and while he’s there he notices a text from Yeo-One from hours before. Somehow the hours have slipped into the next morning and his legs are jelly under him. He’s doing that weird little-voice-in-his-head thing when he gets too drunk. Like he’s narrating everything he’s doing in his mind just to get his body to actually do it. _Ok now I am peeing_ . _Ok now I am washing my hands. Ok now I am walking back to my seat._

He bumps into no less than three people trying to text back Yeo-One while he’s walking back to the bar. 

_Yeo-One_ : _Sorry if I can’t talk tonight, baby_.

_Its okaaaaaay. I’m birthday boy._

He stops in front of a bunch of sorority girls who part like a herd around him while he takes a selfie. If they look at him strangely, he doesn’t notice. He puts up a little peace sign by his closed eye and angles the camera down enough to get in the length of his “birthday bitch” sash.

The picture is sent. He doesn’t even really consider that Yeo-One has never seen his face before until he gets the tiny font of “delivered” under the photo. It’s an awful picture, objectively. His hair is too fluffy from the humidity of the packed full bar and the tiara on his head is crooked. The idea that Yeo-One is going to see his face sends a thrill through him that would have been fear if he weren’t drinking so much liquor.

When he comes back to his chair, Hui is still forgetting that he’s the bartender and they’re all shouting at each other. Changgu is less loud, but he’s definitely a guilty party. Shinwon isn’t sure what it’s about. He’s far too preoccupied staring at the way the tendons in Changgu’s neck strain when he tries to talk over the music. The way he licks his lips when he talks is mesmerizing. The tinge of red in his cheeks makes him look boyish and handsome.

He’s not totally aware Changgu has caught him staring until it dawns on him that Changgu is also scowling at him. There’s this childhood shock of guilt that flashes in his gut. Like he’s done something wrong and Changgu is mad. He goes to apologize, but Changgu turns his phone to Shinwon’s face before he gets a chance to say a word.

It takes a second for Shinwon to _really_ figure out just what the fuck is going on. He’s looking at Changgu’s phone, check. His eyes are focusing, check. He’s looking at an overexposed picture of himself, check. This picture is important for some reason, check.

At first he’s thinking, _why would Changgu have the picture I just sent to Yeo-One a few seconds ago._ Then he’s like, _oh no Changgu is probably mad because he just figure out I’m texting this phone sex operator_ . And then, _wait why does Changgu know Yeo-One_ . Finally, _why are all these texts from Yeo-One on the right side of the screen._

“Oh.”

Shinwon has never been particularly good at sobering himself up. Usually he just has to let the drunkenness run its course. Even if he drinks water or lets Hui shove whole pieces of bread in his mouth. Hongseok has the best metabolism out of all of them. He’s always been envious of that among other things.

He’s _terribly_ sober now though.

Changgu's face is curtained with shock and he’s not speaking, although it looks like he wants to. He lowers his phone to his lap, shakes his head at Shinwon, grabs fistfuls of his own hair like he’s trying to yank it out by the root. 

“I had no idea,” Changgu finally says. Now that he feels less drunk, the bar is far too loud for Shinwon to be in. Jinho and Hongseok are cackling about something, Hui has the music turned up too high, there’s about a hundred more people in here than capacity should allow.

“It was you?” Shinwon states more than asks. “You’re Yeo-One.” Yeo-One, Yeo Changgu. He’s so stupid.

Their knees knock together when Changgu turns in his stool. He goes for his coat and Shinwon is hit with realization that Changgu is ashamed. It’s not just shock on his face. It’s all-out, full-tilt shame. And Changgu is making for the back door before Shinwon can say anything else. 

Shinwon is forcibly shoving people out of the way to run after him. He’s running actually. Fully sprinting. It feels very fairy tale. Cinderella running from the ball. Changgu might leave behind one of his snow boots. 

He left his coat at the bar though and it’s so _fucking_ cold out his skin is burning. Snow is drifting down from the sky in big fat flakes and Changgu is a shadow on the horizon edge of the main drag of sixth street up ahead. There’s barely any cars on the road and enough snow has fallen that the curb is completely hidden. He eats shit, but gets up and keeps running. 

It’s because of one simple fact and that fact is: if Changgu and Yeo-One or the same person than a complicated issue has just been unspooled with a single tug. If Changgu is Yeo-One then Changgu is the sole reason Shinwon even had enough courage to invite him out in the first place. If Yeo-One is Changgu then the boyish crush Shinwon has on Changgu is actually breathtaking, heart stopping desire. If they’re the same person then all those imagined scenarios with Yeo-One were Changgu all along and two halves of something become something very whole and very scary.

When he catches up with him, the only thing he can do is grab onto Changgu’s hand and pull him backwards. It makes Changgu stumble and turn his body to catch himself on Shinwon’s arm. His eyes are red rimmed like he’d be crying if the cold wasn’t freezing the tears first. He’s not laughing at Changgu when he laughs. It’s more the giddiness of the situation, the sheer stupidity of it all. Really, he meant what he said before, he’d literally do anything if Changgu ever cried.

So he kisses him. Changgu’s mouth is too open for it to be a real kiss. It’s more Shinwon pressing his chapped lips against Changgu’s upper row of teeth. He just barely catches his bottom lip with it. It’s the worst kiss he’s ever had and he should definitely be embarrassed by it. 

He’s not though. He just leans back and tries again. 

This time he’s got his hand cupped to Changgu’s cheek and his skin is cold to the touch, but impossibly warm underneath. He purses his lips, lets his chilly nose rub against Shinwon’s and really does kiss him back. Shinwon is decidedly not embarrassed.

Changgu puts his arms around Shinwon’s neck. The edges of the gift wrap ribbon are itchy and Changgu’s coat is too bulky to really get his arms around his waist. But _god_ if it’s not the most incredible thing Shinwon has ever felt in his life. It makes every other experience he’s had, sexual, romantic, whatever seems minuscule . There’s this idea that pops into his head: _I will not recover from how good this feels_. He repeats it to himself because he’s still a little drunk and that narrator in his head is screaming it at the top of his lungs.

They’re in the middle of the road on sixth street and Changgu’s mouth fits on his like it’s meant to be there. Shinwon feels bold. Like he had it in him all along. He holds onto Changgu’s jaw with both hands and presses his tongue into his mouth. There’s a dropping feeling in his stomach and a moan that is all too familiar in his ears. 

He pulls away. Not because he wants to, but because his phone is vibrating in his pocket and they’re going to get hit by a car. He does not want to die before he gets to see this through.

Changgu’s eyes are wide on his and there are snowflakes in the lattice of his curly windswept hair. His hands are still on Shinwon’s shoulders. “Where’s your coat?” he asks softly.

Not what he was expecting him to say, but it’s a good observation. Mentioning it outloud makes Shinwon shiver. “I left it at the bar.”

“Isn’t your apartment close?”

-

They can walk there without a word. Shinwon is too focused on not freezing to death to unclench his jaw long enough to speak. There’s still the tension tethering them together and he’s sure they’re both thinking the same thing. All those things they said to each other. The fact that they both knew exactly how their voice sounded right after they’d come, but never got to see each other's faces when they did.

His fingers hurt like crazy once they’re inside the radiating warmth of his apartment. 

It’s not well lit, but Changgu is standing in the middle of the living room and taking in the space. Changgu being there is like laying tracing paper over an image. _The second you walk in the door I’m going to be on my knees waiting for you. I don’t want you to even say hello. I want you to stick your cock down my throat._

Shinwon is like a lightning rod. Getting hit over and over with these bolts of impulsive energy. He finds himself walking with bare feet across the creaky wooden floor. He’s moving cautiously and giving Changgu enough time to stop him if he wants. 

When they kiss again it’s slow, but deeper than it had been out on the street. Without bulky winter clothes Shinwon is able to touch Changgu and he can’t stop scanning every inch of him with his palms. All these places he wouldn’t have dared to touch on Changgu, but places he was dying to touch on Yeo-One. 

Changgu oscillates between both personas at once. He’s sighing against his mouth like he’d never been kissed, but expertly undoing the buttons of Shinwon’s shirt like he’d had practice. Shinwon works on undressing him, crowds him up against the couch so he will fall back against it. 

Everything about Changgu’s almost naked body is overwhelming to him. His skin begs to be touched and he’s got this faint reddish glow to his chest from being so overheated and filed with amarettos. He’s looking at Shinwon like he’s waiting for approval. Eyes soft and stained with trepidation and Shinwon is flabbergasted that somebody who looks like Changgu, who can _talk_ the way Changgu does, could ever be on uncertain terms with his own attractiveness. Especially when he’s got this lean, muscular body he’s been hiding under oversized sweaters. Shinwon has half a mind to yell at him for even thinking for a second he’s not the hottest fucking guy to walk the earth.

Shinwon thinks to all those times he imagined Yeo-One on his couch. How much he saw this faceless person writhing around from insurmountable _want_ and now it’s actually happening. It’s real. He slides a palm down Changgu’s chest to make sure and his wrist bumps up against Changgu’s cock tenting his briefs. 

Changgu chokes on a sound and Shinwon drops to his knees in front of him. He mouths at his thighs. Bites at the soft flesh and digs his nails into the stretched skin around his knees. He licks a long stripe up his cock through the fabric and Changgu sits up straight to grab hold of his hair. 

This is so different. This feels _so different_ and he can’t explain it. All the other times he’d had sex felt so incredibly disappointing in a way that seems obvious now. He’s never been so enveloped by a frenzy and yet so hyper-fixated on making somebody’s toes curl before. 

Changgu is every bit as loud as he had been on the phone. Shinwon mouths at his cock, sucks him down, pulls the high sounds from Changgu’s throat just with his mouth. He doesn’t close his eyes. He pushes Changgu back with a hand on his stomach to make sure he can get a good view of his face. 

“Oh my god,” Changgu breathes. He throws his head back and his Adam’s apple shifts underneath the taught skin of his throat. Shinwon’s throat feels so raw already, but he doesn’t even consider the possibility of letting up for one second.

The hands in his hair are edging on painful. Changgu pulls a little too hard. It’s not because he’s trying to make Shinwon feel pain, it’s not sadistic. It’s like he’s losing himself. Shinwon is okay with it. He wants more of it. He wants to take Changgu apart to prove a point to himself.

It surprises him that Changgu fucks up into his mouth though. He holds his head still like a question and Shinwon blinks. The first roll of his hips has the head of Changgu’s cock bumping up the back of his throat. Nobody has ever, _ever_ done this to him and distantly he thinks he’d hate it if it weren’t Changgu doing it. It’s hard to train his throat not to reject the intrusion. His eyes water a little with the effort. But the pretty way Changgu’s mouth is gaping open and the heat in his gaze makes it a labor worth taking on.

Changgu pushes him away and Shinwon falls back on his ass on the hardwood floor. He snickers to himself, feeling drunker off his own arousal than he does off the vodka. Changgu looks apologetic, but he’s smiling when he offers Shinwon a hand. 

He leads him back to the center of the room once they’re both standing and Changgu is kissing him all over again. The fabric of Shinwon’s jeans against Changgu’s cock makes him wince against his teeth and Shinwon realizes that he loves the way Changgu looks when he’s feeling just a little bit of pain. 

“Everything I said was the truth.” 

Shinwon is kissed so stupid, he’s not sure what Changgu means until he drops to his knees. All those things they said are still at the forefront of his mind after ruminating on them silently during the walk. He’d learned so many of the things Changgu had wanted without even having to ask. 

If Changgu on his couch makes his brain short-circuit, then Changgu looking up at him from his knees is going to cause him permanent brain damage. He’s distantly aware that Changgu is undressing him, but he can’t stop looking into his eyes over the tip of his nose. Attributing honesty to any aspect of this interaction is ironic. But Changgu looks at him like he’s trying to telepathically communicate everything he’s feeling with his eyes. Like he wants to be an open book. Shinwon is dumbstruck by it.

Changgu is so good at sucking dick it’s criminal. It’s not just his mouth either, it’s the way he looks when he does it. His face is placid and handsome. His lips are full and slick and make a perfect seal when he sucks _just_ enough. Shinwon feels borderline humiliated by how bad he is at giving head compared to Changgu. He has to hold on to Changgu’s shoulders just to keep from falling over. Changgu keeps his hands down just like in Shinwon’s imagination.

It’s worse when he starts to get messier. Changgu doesn’t flinch when spit dribbles down his chin or Shinwon’s cock slides out from his mouth and across his cheek. He just moans around him, lets Shinwon cant his hips just enough to set the pace, whines encouragingly when Shinwon pushes in just a little too far.

He really does want to fuck him. He does. But more than that he wants to come on his face just like Yeo-One asked him to this afternoon. He tells Changgu this.

“I’m gonna come on your face like you asked,” he says. “Is that ok?”

Changgu doesn’t say anything. He nods as best he can, keens high and needy.

“Touch yourself?” Shinwon requests.

It doesn’t take much. 

He tips his head to the side and watches Changgu’s hand around himself. He’s been so curious all this time what it would look like and somehow it manages to exceed expectations. He’s gentle with himself. It’s not timid or unpracticed. It’s deliberate and teasing like he wants to make himself work for his own touch. The latter is just the way Shinwon imagined it to be.

Shinwon fucks shallowly into his open mouth. There’s times when Changgu breaks the seal of his lips. When he twists his wrist up in such a way that makes him gasp. Shinwon makes a note of it. He also makes a note of the fact that Changgu likes his mouth fucked when he isn’t ready for it. 

When Shinwon comes Changgu doesn’t close his eyes even though he should. 

And he stays there like that. Eyes open with Shinwon’s come smeared across his lips while he sucks in air because of his own hand on his dick. Shinwon watches him intently. He knows his stare can be too intense, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about the way his knees are threatening to give out underneath him either. This is too important for him to miss.

Changgu is beautiful when he has an orgasm and Shinwon’s two week long obsession with seeing Yeo-One’s face is validated. First, his eyes lose focus and he can’t stop blinking. Then, right as he’s about to come, it flickers to something that looks an awful lot like pleading. His mouth falls open and every sound comes out from the back of his tongue like it’s forcing its way out. He takes hold of Shinwon’s hand like a vice when he starts to come down. They blink dumbly at one another and Changgu licks the come off his lips with a smile.

-

They end up in bed together. 

“We should talk,” Changgu says. 

“Probably.” 

Changgu is in one of Shinwon’s sweatshirts, a pair of his warm winter pajama pants. Letting him put on clothes is extremely hard and Shinwon has half a mind to tell him he doesn’t own clothing. _Sorry, Changgu. Guess you’ll have to sleep naked._

“I do it to pay for school.” Changgu is lying on his side, a hand flat to Shinwon’s stomach. He’s somehow even _more_ affectionate and physical than he is normally. 

“I’m not judging,” Shinwon looks between his eyes. His vision is a little blurry, but now he can recognize the same shame from the bar. “You should be very proud of yourself, honestly. You’re pretty great at it. Plus...I called you, remember?”

Changgu cracks a smile. “Why did you call me?”

“Hongseok dared me to. He gave the number and I called you when I was at the bar with him. Well...the first time, at least,” he clarifies.

“I like Hongseok,” Changgu says. “I like all your friends. But I owe Hongseok for getting you on my line.”

“Don’t tell him that. He’s very gay and will try to steal you right out from under me.”

Shinwon narrows his eyes at the way Changgu's flash with interest. 

They smile at each other and Shinwon is not a _feelings_ guy. Not in the way Changgu is at least. But a twisted up part of him unfurls at the sight of a pretty boy laying in his bed. 

“I’ve had a crush on you all quarter,” Shinwon says quietly. It surprises him to admit it out loud, but it’s right to say in the moment.

Changgu’s grin is blinding. “Me, too.” 

This part is a revelation. It really shouldn’t be considering that Changgu just sucked his dick in his living room, but still. Shinwon’s eyebrows raise and Changgu looks confused. 

“You couldn’t tell?” he asks. “I thought I was being obvious.”

“I thought you were just being nice.”

“I was,” Changgu sighs. “But with an agenda.”

They fit together in the bed before they fall asleep. Shinwon feels content with saving the rest until morning, because Changgu can barely keep his eyes open and it’s the cutest fucking thing he’s ever seen in his life. There’s the briefest moment where Changgu is lying on his chest and smiling in his sleep, where Shinwon comes to a very important conclusion.

It’s not that Shinwon is lonely. He _was_ lonely, and drunk and objectively stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lithomancy) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lithomancy)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [smooth operator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214824) by [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga)




End file.
